Ombre et Lumière
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Len vient de perdre sa jumelle Rin dans un meurtre sanglant. Il va réapprendre à vivre grâce au sourire et au soutient d'une amie de sa sœur Miku.


Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs.  
Note: J'essaye encore de mettre un passé. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien fait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Len regarda par la fenêtre en soupirant. Il serra doucement ses béquilles qui le permettaient de se déplacer. Le jeune homme à la chevelure dorée s'installa à nouveau dans son lit d'hôpital, l'ennui venant encore le guetter. Depuis qu'il avait le pied dans le plâtre. Il se sentait complètement inutile. Il ferma ses yeux bleus et tenta de s'endormir en vain. La mort de sa sœur revenant le hanter. Il pleura silencieusement, l'assassinat de Rin, sa jumelle. Celle qui la complétait depuis toutes ses années n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Son sourire, ses mimiques, mais surtout sa voix lui manquerait plus que tout. La violence de la scène l'empêchait de trouver la paix. Pourquoi, on lui avait laissé la vie ? Il frappa sur le matelas aussi fort qu'il pouvait laissant ses sanglots se faire plus bruyant. Qu'est qu'il allait devenir sans elle. Elle cœur était brisé. Il se recroquevilla et s'endormit tellement la fatigue était grande. Il était seul... Il fit un sommeil sans rêve, les larmes venant à se tarir petit à petit. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec un mal de tête qui lui vrillait le cerveau. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel des infirmières sans qu'elles viennent. Il était deux heures du matin. Il prit son mal en patience.

-Bonsoir, vous avez sonnez ?

-Oui, j'ai besoin d'un médicament pour la tête.

La femme tourna les talons et s'en alla chercher de quoi soulager son patient. Il revint après une dizaine de minutes. Le jeune homme eut le temps de se repasser une énième fois la scène dans sa tête avec horreur. Le meurtrier de sa sœur avait été sans pitié. Il ne tenta pas d'occulter ça de ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce que la police vienne prendre sa déposition. Il avala les médicaments et repartit pour le monde des songes.

Le soleil vint filtrer à travers ses paupières le lendemain, il s'étira difficilement, ses muscles étaient tout courbaturés comme s'il avait dormi trop longtemps dans la même position. Il espéra que les enquêteurs viendront rapidement. Il se fit un brin de toilettes, des cernes venaient de se peindre sur son visage pâle presque blanc. Il siffla une chanson triste, son chant s'était éteint avec elle. Ainsi que d'autres choses. Il attendit encore. Le temps semblait si long sans ses blagues stupides dont il n'arrêtait pas de se moquer parce que selon ses critères, elles étaient peu comiques. On frappa à sa porte trois puissants. Len sursauta sous l'effet de surprise.

-Bonjour Monsieur Kagamine, mes plus sincères condoléances pour votre jumelle.

-Merci.

-On peut vous posez quelques questions ?

-Allez-y.

-Parfait commençons.

Les policiers lui demandèrent ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là avec le plus détail possible. Les deux officiers semblaient intrigués par la description physique de l'auteur du crime. Comment, une personne comme celle-là avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Il expliqua en long et en large son histoire et finit dans un petit soupir.

-Vous n'avez pas un suspect en tête. Qui est capable de trahison dans votre entourage ?

-La seule qui parait suspecte est Neru, c'est la benjamine des Kagamine, mais elle m'aurait tué aussi. Ce n'est donc pas elle.

-Justement, c'est peut-être une ruse de sa part.

-Non, elle n'est assez intelligente pour penser à ce genre plan. Elle fait partie du trio des idiotes.

-je vois, merci pour vos renseignements. Je pense que vous serez un moment sous surveillance.

-Toute façon, je ne pourrais pas aller vite avec un pied dans le plâtre.

Les flics laissèrent le jeune homme seul qui rassembla comme il pouvait ses affaires. Il prit sa Valise sous le bras et se dirigea vers la maison de Miku qui était l'une des plus proches. Il sonna à l'entrée et la femme aux cheveux bleus le serra fort aux point qu'il se sentit presque étouffé.

-Lâche-moi Miku, je n'arrive plus à respirer.

-Désolée, rentre et fais comme chez toi.

-Meiko n'est pas là avec toi ?

-Non, elle batifole avec Kaito.  
-Il avance bien ce voyou.

Il secoua la tête en repensant ce qu'aurait dit Rin en telle situation. Elle n'était plus. Il devait passer à autre chose. Pas l'oublier, juste tourner la page de son histoire seulement, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Sa chère sœur habiterait une partie de son âme à présent. Il sautilla doucement et s'installa sur la chaise de son amie. Son sourire et sa stupidité firent presque rire le jeune homme qui était en deuil. Il passa un agréable moment avec elle. Jamais, il aurait cru ça d'une personne comme elle. Il se sentit idiot de pas avoir sympathisé plus avec avant que Rin rende son dernier souffle. Une larme vint perler sur le coin de son œil droit. Il sentit quelque chose se presser sur sa joue avec délicatesse. Il regarda ce qui était à l'origine de cette sensation douce. Il vit ses yeux bleu turquoise de son hôte. Il la remercia silencieusement laissant sa tristesse à nouveau le happer. Il sentit son cœur s'effriter. Il ne pouvait pas rire si peu temps après sa mort. Il devait préparer ses obsèques, inviter les gens, faire un discours, tout ça après les investigations de la police.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien Len, je comprends, je ne sais pas sans Miki.

Len baissa la tête et sentit que ses larmes virent encore l'envahir. Le blondinet s'essuya les joues légèrement humides avant de monter dans la chambre que lui avait prêter son amie. Sa maison étant devenue une scène de crime qu'il n'avait pu stopper. Il avait lutté contre sa paralysie temporaire en vain. Le taser du meurtrier et son sourire qui se dessina sous sa cagoule alors qu'il égorgeait Rin qui lui suppliait qu'on épargne son jumeau. Un souhait que cet individu lui avait accordé. Il serra ses poings. Il ferrait tout pour arrêter cette personne qui en voulait au Kagamine. Elle s'était approchée de lui et avait dit que cette fois, il ou elle le laissait en vie d'une voix qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un qu'il avait connu, il y a fort longtemps, mais où ?

-Si tu as faim, sers-toi dans le frigo, moi, je vais au travail.

-Toujours employé dans ton fast-food.

-Toujours, ce sont les seuls qui ont bien voulu de moi alors que j'avais aucune expérience et pas mon diplôme.

La jeune femme rêvait de devenir une chanteuse, malheureusement pour elle, sa voix un peu aiguë l'avait éliminer de quelques castings télévisuels. Len savait qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber soi facilement qu'elle l'embarquerait sûrement dans son monde musical pour oublier sa sœur actrice de théâtre. Son allure de femme-enfant lui avait servi dans ce métier dur, mais quelle adorait par-dessus tout. Le jeune homme quant à lui était doué avec les animaux, ses études un peu suspens du au choc émotionnel. Il était en voie pour devenir vétérinaire, le sang ne le dérangeait pas jusqu'à cet autre soir... Une seule goutte et les images revenaient le hanter avec un malin plaisir, il regarda le miroir et se trouva vraiment effrayant avec une tête pareille, et pourtant il avait fait de son mieux pour le cacher. Il ouvrit l'armoire et chercha un fond de teint pour masquer ses marques violacées qui le faisaient ressembler à un panda. Satisfait de son travail, il se tourna sur lui-même doucement avant de saluer son reflet un rictus sur son visage. Il se changea et ajusta ses vêtements afin de ne pas attraper une vilaine maladie qui traînait dans l'air en ce moment. Il sortit, les mains dans les poches, conscient que les policiers le surveillaient de prêt à cause des paroles du meurtrier de Rin. Il fit un tour du quartier et retourna dans la maison de son amie qui était vraiment de meilleure compagnie que ceux qui le suivaient pour assurer sa protection. Miku revint quelques heures plus tard, un peu fatiguée de sa journée de travail. Elle le laissa dormir à ses côtés ce soir-là, elle se réveilla aux aurores le lendemain. Elle attendit qu'il réveille dans le lit.

-Le quartier te plaît Len ?

-Ouais, j'ai vraiment qu'on retrouve cet enfoiré vite.

-On est avec toi. Tu te sens capable de retourner en cours ?

-Non

-Alors viens avec moi aux auditions pour me soutenir, mais aussi à sortir sans les flics derrière toi.

-Tu me fais chanter, je te jure Miku.

-Mais non, ça te fera du bien de sortir avec une amie.

-D'accord.

Miku rit doucement avant de se préparer pour son audition en chantonnant doucement un air connu de tous. Elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et ce, malgré ses échecs, ses déceptions et l'absence de son frère qui revenait jamais trop occupé à jouer au football. Len la regarda et ne sut pas s'empêcher de lui-même chantonner le chant de son amie. Cette dernière prit son temps pour être parfaite si bien que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ne s'attendit plus à leur départ. Ils marchèrent du bon pas vers un bâtiment fait de verre et d'acier qui coupa le souffle au jeune homme. La jeune fille entra et se présenta à l'accueil comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Elle parla un moment avec la dame sans qu'il fasse attention à leur conversation, bien trop prit dans l'observation des lieux, mais aussi des gens. Et si cette personne venait jusque ici pour lui retire tout ce qui lui restait avec un sourire sadique. Il frissonna tout seul à cette pensée. Son amie ne méritait pas ça, elle n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves dans le domaine musical, bien que connue pour ses apparitions répétées. Les candidats chantèrent différents morceaux des groupes de chants se formant dans un coin et un autre groupe lui sembla en train de prier ou de dormir, il ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il en retournait vu que la fille aux longs cheveux turquoise sollicita son aide pour répéter.

-Je t'ai dit non, Miku. Je ne chante pas !

-C'est juste pour répéter, c'est nul de le faire toute seule.

-Va avec es autres, je ne t'empêche pas, je t'attendrais, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire après tout ici.

-Mais tu sais bien que nos voix vont bien ensemble.

Len fit la moue à Miku qui insista encore un moment avant de se mettre à chanter la chanson favorite de Rin. Le jeune homme se mit à pleurer doucement avant de rejoindre sa camarade l'émotion devenant trop grande pour qu'il l'ignore. Il se laissa empoter par le courant de la musique en pensant à sa jeune sœur disparue. Tellement qu'il était pris par sa prestation qu'il ne sentit pas le coup de couteau qui lui coupa e souffle. Ses gardes du corps se mirent à la recherche du coupable tandis qu'il sentait son sang couler de sa plaie et les pleurs de Miku se faire de plus en plus distant. Il caressa doucement sa joue en souriant doucement avant de perdre conscience. La jeune fille cria de tous ses poumons qu'on appelle les secours. Elle tenta de stopper le sang avec ses mains le temps que les secours viennent au secours du jeune homme entre la vie et la mort. Une perfusion lui fut donnée et son amie oublia même le pourquoi elle était là. Clairement, quelqu'un de leur entourage en voulait aux jumeaux Kagamine. Elle espéra seulement qui vive encore un peu. Il n'avait pas fini de l'impressionner avec sa voix et son contact facile avec les animaux. Elle mit une mèche de ses cheveux bleus derrière son oreille. Elle resta à ses côtés serrant sa main le plus tendrement possible et les joues un peu rouges, ignorant qu'elle tombait amoureuse à ce moment-là. Les soins procurés à Len le maintenant en vie, mais il resta dans un sommeil de plomb où le jeune homme rêvait d'une croisière avec sa jumelle disparue. Miku chantant dans le grand salon dans une robe noire qui allait comme un gant. A chaque fois qu'il approchait elle semblait différente comme d'un monde. Il prit les mains de sa jumelle doucement.

-Rin, je t'ai toujours aimé, ce n'est pas nouveau, mais tu ne fais plus partie du monde des vivants... Quand on aura celui qui t'a tué, je te jure que je vivrai heureux avec Miku, nous aurons des enfants et le premier portera ton nom. Dis-moi qui a fait ça Rin ?

La jeune fille se tourna doucement et lui montra une silhouette au loin quand il s'en approcha, il se réveilla recouvert de sueur avec une mauvais goût en bouche. Len grogna avant de tomber sur le visage de Miku sourire aux lèvres, mais les joues marquées de ses pleurs. Il sentit un léger pincement au cœur, il prit la main de son amie et lui sourit doucement encore la bouche pâteuse. Le mauvais parti après quelques moments. Il tenta de se redresser un peu, il y arriva avec un peu de mal. Il tenta de se rappeler le visage de cette femme, car oui, il était désormais sûr et certain que la personne qui avait assassiné sa tendre sœur était une femme, il avait vu ses lèvres briller aux lumières du bateau de son rêve, peu d'homme mettait du gloss. Le seul qui connaissait était Gakupo qui n'était pas dans ce pays depuis plusieurs mois à cause de son film. Len n'était que très peu attiré par les métiers du spectacle contrairement à ses amis et cousins. Lui voulait juste soigner les animaux, à la rigueur, il aurait bien fait guitariste pour Miku. Le jeune homme préférait vivre normalement comme toutes les personnes sur cette terre sans être dérangé par une armée de paparazzis. Il gratta sa tête puis regarda à nouveau son amie.

-Tu es réveillé ! Je n'y croyais plus ! Je suis si heureuse.

-Doucement, Miku, je te rappelle que j'ai été poignardé par une folle.

-Tu crois qu'une femme l'a fait ?

-J'en suis presque certain...

A ces mots des coups se firent attendre. Miku se leva et ouvrit pour y découvrir des policiers avec un air sérieux sur leurs visages. Ils semblaient prêts à entendre le témoignage de Len. Il leur expliqua les faits le plus détaillé possible n'oubliant aucun détail même ses observations des gens qui auditionnaient en même temps que son amie et les groupes de personnes. Il parla aussi de son rêve, bien qu'un des enquêteurs sembla sceptique au début, mais ils l'écoutèrent avec grande attention. Ils partirent suite à cela avec la promesse qu'ils reviendraient vite. Le jeune homme soupira doucement et s'allongea sur le lit sous le regard de Miku qui le trouvait vraiment très courageux. Elle sortit de la chambre avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres, elle se mit dos à la porte et se laissa glisser lentement jusqu'à ses fesses rejoigne le sol. Len ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer seul l'arrestation du meurtrier de Rin le préoccupait pour le moment. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment. Si bien que Meiko retrouvât la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus endormie devant la porte du frère de sa rivale au théâtre, mais aussi son ami.

-Qu'est qui se passe ici ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et robe rouge carmin secoua sans une once de gentillesse de cette étrangère à ses yeux. Elle venait voir le garçon qui était endormi à quelques pas plus loin et non une parfaite inconnue qui lui rappelait vaguement un truc, impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Miku se réveilla et se rependit en excuse devant l'actrice de théâtre qui jouait souvent avec son ancienne amie maintenant morte. Elle se leva et alla se chercher à manger laissant la jeune femme faire son entrée dans la chambre.

-Len ?

-Je suis là, Meiko.

-Tu n'as rien heureusement.

L'actrice serra si fort le jeune homme que ce dernier sentit assez rapidement l'air lui manquer. Il secoua ses bras pour le signaler à la jeune femme.

-Que me vaut ta visite ?

-Je sais qui a tuer ta sœur.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Ma cousine Gummi.

-Les Kagamine ne lui ont rien fait pourtant...

-Pas ta génération, mais ceux de nos ancêtres, il parait. Je l'ai entendu au téléphone hier soir, fallait que je te le dise après été voir les policiers.

-J'espère qui la trouverons vite.

-Malheureusement, elle sait se cacher. C'était qui la fille, dehors ?

-Quelle fille ?

-Bah euh celle avec des cheveux bleus, elle me dit vaguement un truc.

-C'est Miku Hatsune, elle est venue assez souvent au théâtre, elle et Rin étaient amie d'enfance.

-Je vois... Tu en pince pour elle !

Len prit une couleur écarlate et se retourna vivement en voyant le sourire de Meiko s'agrandir. Elle était contente que Len malgré sa peine et son attachement presque fusionnel qu'il avait avec Rin. Elle quitta la chambre recroisant la jeune fille et lui adressant un salut poliment. La jeune fille ne comprenant ce qu'il se passait entra dans la chambre de son nouvel ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Que tu étais mon amie et que tu étais déjà venue la voir.

-La honte, elle du me prendre pour une imbécile.

-Elle n'aurait sans doute pas tout à fait tard, mais tu es fille sensationnelle Miku, n'en doute jamais.

Le sourire de la jeune fille illuminait son visage et à son tour Len se surprit à lui-même adopté cette expression joyeuse. On savait qui était derrière le meurtre de sa jeune sœur, mais il ne comprenait pas le but. Les enquêteurs lui diront sûrement à moins que ça reste secret jusqu'au procès qu'il savait proche. Il voulait rendre hommage à sa jeune sœur de la meilleure façon qui soit. Il sentit le sommeil l'emporter à nouveau. Miku lui mit un coussin derrière la tête et attendit sagement son réveil en chantonnant un peu.

Le lendemain, les policiers vinrent avec d'excellentes nouvelles. Ils avaient capturé la meurtrière et cette dernière avait tout avoué. Gummi plaidant la folie irait sûrement dans un asile psychiatrique pour meurtre et tentative de meurtre. Le procès était gagné d'avance. Len remercia les policiers qui s'en allèrent en lui disant que désormais, il n'était pas suivi et que dans quelques jours, il pourrait retourner dans sa maison, s'il le souhaitait. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer, mais en voyant son amie heureuse, sa décision était prise. Le sang de sa frangine tournait trop dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse devenir vétérinaire comme prévu.

-Miku, je pourrais devenir tout guitariste ?

-Euh, oui... Pourquoi ?

-Je peux plus voir du sang sans que cette scène revienne à moi...

Elle sera doucement son ami et caressa son dos le plus tendrement possible.

-On va faire un duo superbe avec toi, je suis sûre d'être prise.

-On leur montrera que tu peux être une artiste à part entière malgré ta voix.

Miku sourit et se promit de lui dire ses sentiments un peu plus tard, Len serra la jeune fille dans ses bras en rougissant. Il aimait vraiment trop pour qu'il lui cache plus longtemps.

-Miku, je t'aime. Je peux paraître brusque, mais je ne peux plus laisser en silence ce sentiment. Une part de mon âme appartiendra toujours à ma sœur.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je vais t'aider à faire le deuil.

Len sut qu'il était vraiment amoureux à cet instant, il l'embrassa et la serra d'autant plus de peurs qu'elle s'envole comme l'avait fait sa sœur. Elle resta avec lui, réapprenant la vie avec celle qui était devenue sa petite-amie. Le chant et la guitare prenants grande partie dans sa renaissance. Gummi fut enfermée comme prévu et l'enterrement de Rin se passa à merveille sous le chant de la fille aux cheveux verts. Len vivait enfin pour lui-même et non par proscription comme il avait fait toutes ces années. Être en couple avec cette fille était la décision qui changea toute sa vie actuelle et future. La gloire viendrait à eux bien assez tôt. Ils avaient le temps... C'était un nouveau chapitre de son existence commençait pour Len.


End file.
